


The Perks Of Being The Chosen One

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Discrimination, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is having a hard time at Hogwarts, and not only because of his former alliance with the Darkest Wizard of all time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Being The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).



> Much thanks to the lovely dracogotgame for the beta-check! :D

“Oh, come on, Hermione,” Ron whined, as he tried to produce the most endearing smile. “Just one tiny little peek.”

“Absolutely not,” Hermione said firmly; her arms crossed to strengthen her defence. “You have had three weeks to learn it off by heart. It’s not my fault that you’ve spent our days playing games with Harry.”

Both boys flushed heavily, but neither one of them responded. They realised that they would be in severe trouble if they messed up this Transfiguration exam. But what they’d discovered about each other the last few weeks was worth the trouble.

“It’s not fair,” Ron muttered under his breath, as Hermione shielded her notes with her arms.

“You still have time to study a bit before McGonagall returns,” Hermione hissed. “Make yourself useful for once!”

Harry wanted to reply, but their attention was drawn upon the other side of the classroom. A few Slytherins had decided to come back to Hogwarts after the war to finish their education and it seemed they were having a heavy quarrel.

“Please, Blaise,” Draco Malfoy whispered. “Why are you doing this?”

“Leave me alone, Malfoy!” Blaise hissed; who apparently didn’t feel the need to keep his voice down. “I have had enough of your advances.”

“Yeah, leave him alone!” Theo Nott backed up Blaise. “It’s getting pathetic!”

“What are they arguing about?” Ron whispered. Harry and Hermione both shrugged, but tried the best they could to follow the conversation of their former enemies.

“I thought we were friends,” Draco whispered, and Harry noticed his watery eyes.

“Friends?” Pansy Parkinson shrieked; her voice soaked with malice.  “You don’t have friends, you filthy faggot!”

Harry was startled by Parkinson’s insult. Was Draco gay?

“Pansy, please,” Draco whispered, as he silently sobbed.

“It’s time we should teach you a lesson, you fucking poofter!” Theo roared, and he smacked Draco across the face.

“That’s enough!” Ron shouted; standing up quickly. “I don’t like the guy either, but keep your hands off him, Nott!”

“Stay out of it, Weasley,” Pansy sneered. “Go lick Potter’s hole!”

“Mark your words, ugly bitch!” Harry shouted and he drew his wand.

“Don’t,” Hermione said, as she laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “She’s not worth it.”

“Come on!” Theo snapped, as he smacked Draco again. “Be a man for once.”

“Get him, Theo!” Pansy roared enthusiastically, as Theo grabbed Draco’s long blond hair and bashed his head into his table.

“This is getting out of hand,” Hermione said, anxiously.

Ron and Harry sprinted towards the fight, as Hermione left the class, searching for their teacher.  Draco bashed the back of his head into Theo’s face, who howled in pain as he dropped to the floor. Pansy used the diversion to cowardly kick Draco in the groin.

 “I said leave him alone!” Harry shouted, and he roughly pulled Pansy away from Draco, who groaned in pain. He dropped to his knees and placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, but he shamefully pushed it away.

“Mind your own business, _Chosen One_ ,” Theo snarled, who held a hand against his bleeding nose. “My father told me about your parents, Potter. They were just the same. Be careful, or you’ll end up like them, rotting in the ground.”

Ron raised his fist, but Harry was faster. Theo fell backwards onto the ground; blood dripping from his mouth. Blaise quickly rose from his chair, his face flushed, but he didn’t say anything.

“Don’t you dare talking about my parents, Nott,” Harry hissed. “The next time I’ll use my wand.”

“Now we’re _really_ afraid!” Pansy roared, as Ron pulled Draco up to his feet. He had a large cut by his brow, and dark blood flowed out of his nose. “I expected this bravado from you, Potter, but I have to say I’m disappointed in you, Weasley. Defending a filthy shirtlifter. I thought you hated Malfoy.”

“I don’t like the bloke,” Ron retorted. “But there’s no need to bully someone and call him names.”

“That’s so cute,” Pansy sneered. “You’re Merlin to his Arthur. No offense meant to Merlin, of course.”

“What?”Ron said. “Girl, you’re really delusional!”

“You’re just another poofter,” Pansy shrieked. “This whole castle is infested with that filthy habit you’re spreading. I thought the Weasleys couldn’t sink lower. So you’re faggot-lovers, too? You’re making me sick. I really wished the Dark Lord would have finished what he started with your brother…”

Ron’s fist collided with Pansy’s cheek and she dropped to the ground.

“Weasley!”

Harry, totally staggered by Ron’s sudden outburst of violence against a girl, looked straight into the flaming eyes of their Transfiguration teacher.

“Are you out of your mind, Weasley?” McGonagall roared. “Why on earth did you hit Parkinson? And what’s wrong with Malfoy?”

“She insulted Fred, Professor,” Harry said, coming to the defense of his best mate. “And she and Nott attacked Malfoy for no reason.”

“Stay out of it, Potter…” Malfoy began, but he was silenced by a hand gesture of McGonagall.

“Is that true?” McGonagall spat. Harry had never seen her this angry, not even when they were caught smuggling an illegal dragon out of the castle.

“It’s true, Professor,” Hermione whispered, who spoke for the first time since the fight began. “Pansy and Theo started it.”

“Shut your fucking gob, filthy Mudblood,” Pansy shrieked, blood dripping from her split lip.

“ENOUGH!” McGonagall barked, slamming her fist into the nearest desk, startling Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who had been suspiciously quiet during the fight. “Potter, take Malfoy to Madam Pomprey, and no excuses, Malfoy!” she added, when Draco pulled a wry face. “And 100 points will be taken from Slytherin…and Gryffindor.”

“But, Professor,” Ron protested. “They insulted my deceased brother!”

“I sympathize with you, Weasley,” McGonagall retorted; her voice softened a bit. “But I won’t tolerate fighting in my class. Whatever the reason may be.”

Ron grumbled under his breath as he took a seat next to Hermione, who patted him on the arm sympathetically.

“Come on, Malfoy,” Harry hissed through gritted teeth, as Draco kept resisting. He sighed in defeat and followed his classmate.

 

~*~

 

“You’re going to be alright, Mr. Malfoy,” Madam Pompfrey whispered, as she examined Draco’s wounds. “Nothing a bit of Dittany can’t heal.”

“Thanks, ma’am,” Draco muttered, as Madam Pomprey treated the wounds. Harry stood by him, but noticed that Draco blatantly refused to acknowledge Harry’s presence.

“I think I’m finished,” Madam Pompfrey said, as he examined the fading cuts and bruises. “You and Potter may go back to class.”

“Come on, Malfoy.” Harry urged his former nemesis to follow him, who reluctantly obliged.

They stepped out of the Hospital Wing, and Draco sighed heavily, as he finally faced Harry.

“Stop protecting me, Potter,” Draco said; his voice barren and breakable without the usual cruelty and malice, as he took a seat on one of the wooden benches.  “Please don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

“So it’s true then?” Harry asked calmly. “You’re gay.”

“That’s none of your business, Potter,” Draco spat, but his avoiding eyes softened the sneer.

“I consider that a ‘ _yes_ ’,” Harry said softly and took a seat next to Draco, who rested his head into his hands.

“I am _not_ …”Draco began as he glared at Harry, but suddenly felt silent and started to cry.

“Fuck!” Draco muttered between sobs. “I’ve lied to others for most of my life. Why the fuck can’t I lie to _you_?”

“The most important question is: why do you lie to yourself?” Harry replied, as he laid a hand on Draco’s shuddering shoulder. He didn’t shake it off. “You and Zabini are together, aren’t you?”

“We _were_ ,” Draco whispered. “Pansy and Theo have been bullying me for quite some time. They never knew he and I were together. Blaise saw to that. He came to me in the night, when lights were out and minds were dozed off. Then, only then, he showed me the real Blaise underneath his cold-hearted appearance. But no more.”

“I think you’re very brave,” Harry said. “You finally came up for yourself. You should be proud.”

“Proud?” Draco exclaimed. “No, I’m anything but proud. I’m alone, Potter. Alone in an environment full of sharks, who’ll certainly rip me to shreds if Blaise starts spilling. I know he will. He was always the weak one.”

“So?” Harry said. “I’m gay, too, and no one’s treating me different.”

“You’re the Chosen One, Potter,” Draco said. “They’ll accept anything from the one who saved their lives. I’m a former Death Eater. I’ll have that mark on me for the rest of my life. Literally,” he added, and showed the somewhat faded Dark Mark on his arm.

“You’re so much more than a Death Eater,” Harry said, while rolling down Draco’s sleeve. “I have to admit that you’re arrogant, snobby and sometimes a real pain in the arse, but today you showed me what you’re really made of. You’re a kind bloke with a big heart. You forgave Zabini’s mistakes many times, because you loved him unconditionally, something Voldemort was never capable of.”

Draco looked up; tears were forming in his eyes, pulled Harry close and gently pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, before embracing him.

“I hope I will be able to find a nice guy like you someday, Potter,” Draco whispered, as he detached himself from Harry. “I hope you and Weasley are very happy together.”

“But how…?” Harry sputtered, as Draco smirked at him.

“Unlike Granger, I’m perfectly capable of seeing through lies, Potter,” Draco said, smiling. “You’re not the only who has a certain talent for Legilimency,” he added quietly, before walking away.


End file.
